


Oops, adrenaline made me do it.

by stellecraft



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, q's the third holmes brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Q has encounters with the two agents he has crushes while they're still riding the post-mission adrenaline. Mycroft warns him not to get attached because the two agents are devoted to each other.





	

       James Bond strode into Q branch. He had just come in from a mission and his adrenaline was up. There had been knife fights, gun fights, and bombs on his last mission. Eve had told him that Alec wasn’t in. He thoroughly intended to go out to a club and find some willing civilian to have a one-night stand with. He set his eyes on Q and strode up the central steps to him.

       “Q.”

       “007. Did you bring back your kit in one piece?”

       “I have the gun and earwig. The knife was left and most likely destroyed by the bomb.”

       “007 I told you to bring it all back.”

       “Things happen Q.” Q was giving him a disapproving look and James itched to bend him over his desk and fuck the disapproval out of him. He leaned forward and gripped Q’s wrist. “How about we take this to your office? When did you last sit down?” He tugged Q away from his station and gently guided the other man to his office. Q sunk into his desk chair and James locked the door behind him.

       “You obviously don’t want to talk about equipment. What is with you double 0’s and the need to baby me?”

       “We need to make sure the man who guides us through hell and back is going to be there the next mission we go on.” James took a few steps forward and rested his hands on the armrests of Q’s chair. “You’re too stiff and stressed. When was the last time you got laid? Because I was going to burn off this post-mission adrenaline with a civilian but I’d be more than willing to press you down on your desk and relieve all that tension.”

       “I won’t get between you and 006, 007.”

       “Alec doesn’t mind. He’d be doing the exact same thing if he were here. We’re not exclusive Q. As long as we come back to the other person from time to time we can do whoever we want.” James trailed his fingers over Q’s arms. “What do you say Q?” Q’s eyes were dilated and his breathing had gotten faster. James ran his hands down Q’s chest and cupped him from his work slacks. Q’s head tilted back and he let out a quiet moan.

       “Either stop teasing me and get out of my office or do something about that.” James pulled his hands away and began to unbutton his shirt. He removed it and knelt between Q’s legs. He pulled the other man out of his pant and took him slowly to the root. Q let out a long drawn out moan and James smirked around the dick in his mouth. He pulled away with a lewd pop and undid Q’s shirt. Pulling Q up, he shoved the man’s pants and boxers down and pressed him down on his desk. James dug in his pocket until he produced the packet of lube and the condom he had stored there. Opening the condom, he rolled it on then spread lube along his fingers. He began to slowly finger Q open, listening to every noise that came out of Q’s mouth. He and Alec had once guessed that Q would be vocal in bed and extremely sensitive.

       “Easy Q.” James’ free hand ran up and down Q’s spine. He pulled his fingers out when Q was sufficiently stretched and began to slowly press in. When he bottomed out he began to thrust shallowly. As Q began to moan again he began to thrust deeper. His hand reached around to jerk Q off and the man exploded in orgasm. James moaned for a moment then bit Q’s neck as he came. He pulled out and disposed of the condom. Gently he moved the boneless Q to lie on his couch. He cleaned the other man up and redressed him. James grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and spread it over Q.

       “Sleep Q. I’ll tell R she’ll be covering you for a while longer on my way out.” Q’s eyes slipped closed and James straightened himself out. When he left Q’s office he was impeccable as always. He approached R at her station.

       “What can I do for you 007?”

“Q’s asleep. Can you cover for him for a while?”

       “Of course. It’s about time. He didn’t sleep the entire time you were gone. I was about to march down to medical and get a sedative that I could inject him with.” She smiled at James and James left. He walked into the elevator whistling, fully intending to go home and sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

       “If you told me a week ago I’d be this happy over a one night stand I’d call you crazy.” At the look on Mycroft’s face, he sighed. “I’m sorry I’ll stop talking about him now.” It was Q’s weekly lunch with Mycroft in the other man’s office in Buckingham Palace.

       “I will warn you again about having feelings for an agent Sherrinford.”

       “James doesn’t do anything but one night stands Myc. At least not with anyone who isn’t Alec. I know not to get attached.”

       “I don’t want you hurt Ford.”

       “I know Myc. It’s why I was sent to MI6 to begin with. How’s Sherlock?”

       “He’s taking Waston’s upcoming marriage to 002 horribly.”

       “He was gone for three years. He can’t expect John to not move on in that time. He thought Sherlock was dead.”

       “And you conveniently shoved Mary at him.”

       “I wasn’t expecting them to fall in love. I wanted to make sure he was ok in a way that didn’t involve CCTV cameras.”

       “I wouldn’t say Mary loves him…”

       “She adores him Myc. She also understands his relationship with Sherlock and is totally fine with it.”

       “Now the idiot needs to realize it and do something about it.” Q’s phone went off and he pulled it out.

       “It appears that 006 has gotten himself in some trouble.”

       “Does it involve explosives?”

       “Unfortunately so. I should go.” Q got up and turned to leave.

       “Sherrinford be careful. I wouldn’t want to see you with a broken heart.” Mycroft watched his brother leave then pulled out his phone. “002. It’s about Ford. Could you come in and talk to me please?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec Trevelyan found Q in his office when he returned. He hadn’t gone to medical yet for the burn on his shoulder and wasn’t planning on it. James was back at their flat and Alec fully intended to go home and get fucked. It would do good to get the adrenaline out of his system. James could deal with the burn after that.

       Q’s eyes narrowed as he caught Alec wince. He knew the man had been burned and probably hadn’t gone to medical. With a sigh, he reached into his desk and pulled out the extensive medical kit he kept there for these instances. He pointed to the couch.

       “Shirt off please.”

       “Well Q if you wanted it all you had to do was ask.”

       “You have at least a second-degree burn on your shoulder that you have neglected to get treatment for. Shirt off and sitting on the couch please.” Q watched as Alec did as he was told. When he was certain the other man wouldn’t try to run off he pulled out the burn kit and removed one of the sterile envelopes. He spread a cloth over the side table and spread the contents of the kit out, pulling on the gloves. He wet a gauze with some of the washing liquid and gently began cleaning the burn. A few of the blisters had burst and Q made sure to wash them thoroughly. As he got further down the burn he spotted a few blisters filled with pus. He turned back to the medical kit and pulled out a topical numbing cream and a sterile kit to clean out the blisters. When the area was numb he opened the blisters and drained them.

       “I would have healed on my own.”

       “This way you won’t land your ass in medical with sepsis.” Q finished cleaning the burn and secured a burn dressing over the top of it. He pulled out the small bottle of strong antibiotics medical had given him to give any double 0 who came to him with the possibility of an infection and shoved them into Alec’s hand.

       “I don’t need these.”

       “006 you will take them or I will hack into your file and put you on mall cop duty for the next year.” Alec turned to the medical kit and spotted the wrapper of a condom and packets of lube. He fished them out and held them up grinning.

       “Hoping to get lucky Q?”

       “Standard medical issue. I never use them.” Alec crowded into his personal space.

       “I should thank you for treating my burn.” He pulled Q in for a rough kiss and the man went limp in his grip kissing back. Alec smirked. His hands moved from holding Q’s head to undoing the buttons on Q’s shirt. He shoved it off the other man’s shoulders and pushed Q down to lie on his back. His hands deftly undid Q’s pants and pulled the other man’s erection out. He undid his own and slid condoms over both of them. Slicking up his hand with lube he began to jerk them both off. Q shook and moaned as Alec’s hand traced over his sensitive dick. Alec grinned and leaned in for another kiss. He slid his free hand down to press and massage Q’s entrance. Q arched into his hand and came. Alec pulled away completely and looked at Q’s sated body. His hand sped up on his dick and he came with a moan. He disposed of his condom and went about cleaning Q off.

       “Rest Q. I’ll tell R not to bother you for a bit.” He draped the blanket over Q’s body and cleaned up the medical supplies. Anything that had touched him he dumped in the biohazard bin. He tucked the medical kit back into Q’s desk and left after one last look in Q’s direction.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec let himself into the quiet apartment to find James seated on the couch watching TV with the sound off.

       “Working on your lip reading?” James tilted his head back to look at Alec.

       “You were back hours ago. What took you so long.”

       “I had to go to Q branch. I was going to come right back after I turned in my gear but Q insisted on treating my burn.” Alec dropped the bottle of antibiotics on the table. He took one out and swallowed it with a swig of James’ beer. He made a face. “This is horrible.”

       “I agree. I’m trying to get rid of it by drinking it. How’s the adrenaline?”

       “I came down from it. I know we talked about asking Q out but I fucked up.”

       “You had sex with him.”

       “More like an impromptu hand job.”

       “Well, I had sex with him when I came back. We can still ask him out on a date.” They heard a knock on the door and James went to answer it. He ushered Mary Morstan into the apartment.

       “Mary what can we do for you? Last I heard you were on family leave so your soon-to-be husband didn’t find out what you did for a job.” Alec turned to look at her with his words.

       “I’m here with a message from Q’s brother. If you hurt him his brother will make your lives a living hell.”

       “We answer to the British government.”

       “He is the British government.” Alec shot up from his slouch.

       “Q’s Mycroft Holmes’ little brother.”

       “I trust you won’t do anything with that information.” James settled a hand on Alec’s good shoulder.

       “It just explains a lot that’s all. Mary, we intend to show him the time of his life and add him to our relationship if he’s willing.”

       “Then I won’t have to kill you.” She nodded to the two of them and left the apartment.

       “She’s wasted as virtually a civilian.”

       “That she is.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec approached Q’s desk. The man looked like he had not had a solid meal in a week. Alec gently rested a hand on his shoulder thinking quickly. Mary was gone for some local mission for Mycroft Holmes. No one else must have been able to make Q eat anything.

       “Q when was the last time you had anything to eat?”

       “Not sure. 003 turn left please.” Alec turned and signaled R. She came up and pulled the comm unit out of Q’s ear.

       “003 Q is being dragged off by 006 for some food and rest. Take your next right please.” Alec gripped Q’s wrist and pulled him gently from his desk.

       “I’m fine Alec.”

       “We are going on a date. I’ll get some food into you and then I’m either bringing you back to my place or to yours and making sure you get some rest.”

       “James will complain. His boyfriend taking someone else on a date.”

       “James will be there. We know this really nice little restaurant. Tierra Brindisa. It makes really good food.” Q’s face paled and Alec steadied him. “Q?”

       “I can’t go there.” He tried to pull away from Alec’s grip and return to his desk. “Go enjoy your food with James. I’ll just stay here and work.” Alec manhandled Q into an elevator and pulled out his phone. With a quick call, he got James to pick up some food and go back to their apartment. He managed to get the still protesting Q into his car and drove them both back to their apartment. Q relaxed when they arrived and Alec opened the door for him. He led him upstairs to find James setting out the food.

       “I would have thought you would like to see your brother. It’s one of his favorite restaurants.” Alec gently pushed Q forward towards the table.

       “How’d you figure it out?”

       “Mycroft Holmes sent a message through Mary to us. We put it together from there.”

       “Sherlock doesn’t know I’m alive. I got in some trouble when I was younger and Mycroft had to deal with me and fast. He faked my death and I got installed in MI6.”

       “Keep you away from Sherlock. We understand.” James set a plate of food in front of Q. “Now eat.” Both agents watched Q eat as they ate their own food. The man really was too thin. Mary was one of the few who could get him to eat while he was in the office. Q was also trying not to nod off at the table. When he was finished with his food James guided him into their bedroom. He stripped the man down to his boxers and pressed him into the bed. He settled next to the other man and pulled him to rest against his chest.

       “I should go back.”

       “You should sleep. You’re dead on your feet. We can’t have you making a mistake because you’re exhausted.”

       “Mary and Scarlet are in the field.”

       “R is competent. It’s not like any of us didn’t use to have to rely on incompetent handlers before you came along. They’ll be fine.” James ran his fingers through Q’s hair and rubbed his neck and shoulders. Q sighed happily and fell asleep. Alec slid into the bed and pulled the blankets to cover Q more.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q settled into the chair in front of Mycroft’s desk uncomfortably. Mycroft shot him a look.

       “Please tell me you didn’t have a one night stand with Alec.”

       “It wasn’t a one-night stand. They asked me out on dates. Which led to the most through shagging I’ve ever had.” Q wiggled slightly and Mycroft glared.

       “I made it very clear to them…”

       “Myc I’m happy. Leave them be.” They both heard a noise and Q jumped up to try to get away as Sherlock burst through the door.

       “Mycroft, Mary is an MI6 agent and she….. Sherrinford?”

       “I was wondering when you’d figure it out honestly. She’s one of the best.” Q tried to slip past Sherlock as he spoke but the man gripped his wrist.

       “Sherrinford why are you limping?”

       “I’m gay and my lovers are a bit enthusiastic after they come back from missions. Aren’t you supposed to be asking why I’m alive?”

       “That is something I would like to discuss with Mycroft.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


End file.
